


Kiss But Don't Tell

by Jelly_Bean_Jones



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Multi, barchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_Bean_Jones/pseuds/Jelly_Bean_Jones
Summary: Shortly after Christmas Vacation, Betty heads over to Archies house to discuss what happened between them the night of the black hood. To her surprise, Veronica is already there with him...sans clothes. Realizing the two have reconciled, Betty attempts to excuse herself quickly, but Archie want's to talk as well...and he's not about to let her off that easy.





	Kiss But Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Jelly-Bean-Jones  
> Twitter: @Jelly-Bean-Jones

EXT: ARCHIE ANDREW’S HOUSE- MID DAY  
It’s the week after Christmas. Betty Cooper stands in front of Archie Andrew’s place, at the bottom of the stairs. She is frozen, unable to move, trying to gain the confidence to walk up to the door. From her perspective, the house almost looks massive, intimidating, unreachable. Finally, taking a deep breath, she nods to herself as if giving a self pep talk, marches up the stairs determined, knocks on the door. The door swings open, and Archie Andrews stands there, sans shirt. Betty, shocked at how quickly he answers, does a quick, subtle scan over his body before she speaks. The entire dialogue between Archie and herself is shaky and awkward. Both are unsure of where they stand. They have not seen each other since the night of the Black Hood’s death.

Betty:  
Hey, you’re back  
Archie(looking noticeably uncomfortable/surprised):  
Betty, hey….yeah, got in late last night  
Betty:  
I saw your car in the driveway, I don’t want to bother you I just thought we should maybe-  
Veronica(OS):  
Is that Betty????  
Betty(whispers, concerned):  
…Veronicas here?!  
   
:Veronica appears on screen, dressed only in one of Archies oversized collard shirts, hair tasseled and makeup slightly smudged. She takes Bettys hands in hers, exasperatingly.:  
Veronica:  
Thank the heavens! I missed you B, I’ve been miserable, this town is so dreadfully mundane without you and Archie. Hows Polly? Has she had the babies yet?  
Betty:  
She has. A girl and a boy.  
Veronica:  
And the names?  
Betty:  
Juniper and Dagwood, actually  
Veronica:  
Oh that’s so heinous It’s almost cruel  
Betty(nodding):  
Mom’s fighting her tooth and nail on it  
:Long beat:  
Betty:  
So the two of you are…  
Veronica:  
Back together, si! Your eyes do not deceive you  
Betty (trying to be a cheerful,smiley ):  
Wow, that took no time at all!  
Veronica(starring lovingly at Archie):  
Our time apart was a classic error in judgment. Typical old Veronica behavior, scared of commitment and four letter words that begin with L. But after everything with the Blackhood, I just woke up and realized lifes too short to exist without red haired Ansel Engort’s in your life. Especially ones like to sneak romantic presents under your tree  
Betty:  
…I don’t follow..  
Veronica:  
You don’t know? I would have sworn he had help with a gift that epic  
   
:Betty shaking her head slightly, staring at Archie, confused:  
   
Archie(almost ashamed):  
I bought a present for Ronnie before we broke up….I thought she should still have it so I dropped it off for her Christmas eve  
Veronica:  
Don’t be modest, not just any present, a gold plated locket with the words “I love you” engraved on the back  
Betty(staring pointedly at Archie):  
That…sounds beautiful. And on Christmas Eve…right in time.  
Veronica:  
You really didn’t help him pick it out?  
Betty:  
Not me!  
Veronica(lovingly):  
Props where props are properly due then, Archiekins. Just when I thought you couldn’t get any sweeter you prove me wrong:  
:Veronica plays with his hair, Archie subtly moves his head out of her hands:  
Archie:  
So Betty, you came over to…catch up? Or?  
Veronica(playfully nudging Archie):  
Rude much? Betty never needs a reason to come hang out with us she’s always welcome  
Betty:  
No it’s OK, I actually did have a reason. I just hadn’t talked to Archie since the night with the Black Ho- with Stenson and I wanted to make sure he was doing OK.  
Archie:  
Yea, yea…things have been good. Getting out of town helped a lot.  
Veronica(angrily):  
I still can’t believe everything you two went through with that psychotic janitor of death.  
Archie: Oh, it’s OK-  
Betty: -Yea V, we’re fine  
Veronica:  
I know, I just wish I could have helped, or been there with you somehow.  
:Archie and Betty exchange an awkward look:  
Archie(to Betty):  
So you’re..holding up ok too then?  
Bett y:  
Me? Totally. I think getting away for a bit helped me too.  
Archie:  
That’s good to hear, I was worried…  
   
:Archie stops his sentence short, his words trail off, Veronica looking at them both as they stand there awkwardly in silence:  
   
Betty:  
Okay! Well i need to get back, I promised my Mom we’d cook together tonight. Parents…You get stalked by one psycho killer and they never leave you alone again! Anyway, I’m happy to see you worked things out. I’ll see you tomorrow.  
Betty exits quickly, Archie and Ronnie staring after her:  
Veronica(cocking her head):  
Somethings off with her.  
Archie:  
You think? She’s probably just still reeling from everything that’s happened.  
   
Veronica:  
No it’s more than that. Call it bestie intuition but, she’s hiding something. I’ll get to the bottom of it. But for now…  
:Veronica kisses Archies neck:  
Round two?  
Archie:  
Ha, that sounds good. But hey, i just remembered my mom wanted me to relay a message to Betty…it’s about a book she’d like. Why don’t you go upstairs, and i’ll be right there?  
Veronica:  
Sure..  
:Veronica jumps up tip toes and whispers:  
…Just don’t keep me waiting too long  
   
:Veronica heads upstairs oblivious, Archie watches her climb out of sight then dashes out the door:  
Archie:  
Betty, wait!  
Betty (not stopping, or even looking at Archie):  
It’s freezing Archie, go back inside. :Said sarcastically: Maybe put a shirt on  
Archie (grabbing Betty’s arm, almost tripping):  
Can you just stop for a second?! I really think we should talk about-  
Betty:  
About what? About how we kissed? About how you got back with Veronica? Or about how you didn’t even bother to tell me about it. Go ahead, pick you poison.  
Archie:  
I’m know, and I’m sorry. I meant to tell you I swear but she just showed up here Christmas Day, and then I left for Chicago that night and-  
Betty:  
You see Arch, that’s the thing. You always “mean to do” the right thing. But then you just end making things even worse. Every damn time.  
Archie:  
Thats not fair  
Betty(getting angry, moving towards him):  
That’s not fair? No, you know what’s not fair? You putting me in this position! Veronica is my best friend!  
Archie:  
And Jugheads mine!  
Betty:  
I’m not back with Jughead!  
Archie:  
Yea? And how long is that gonna last? A week? Maybe two this time?  
Betty:  
Wow Arch…hitting below the belt really doesn’t become you  
:Betty starts to walk away again:  
Archie:  
Betty, come on I didn’t mean that  
:Betty stops in her tracks, pauses, closes her eyes, hands in fists thinking. Takes a deep breath. Then turns to face him, much calmer:  
Betty:  
You know what? It doesn’t matter. None of this matters. You’re back with Ronnie now. And It’s fine. It’s for the best anyway  
Archie:  
How? How is any of this for the best?  
Betty:  
Because it’s easier this way. Now we can just…bury it.  
Archie:  
Bury it? You mean act like nothing ever happened?  
Betty:  
Like it was all just a bad dream.  
Archie:  
So kissing me was like a bad dream for you?  
Betty:  
You know what I mean. We can forget about it.  
Archie:  
And you really think that’s something you can do?  
Betty:  
You haven’t given me much of a choice.  
Archie(realizing he’s hurting her):  
Betty-  
Betty:  
It’s not like it meant anything anyway. Our adrenaline was pumping, our emotions were running wild and we… made a mistake. An innocent mistake in the face of life or death, it was-  
Archie:  
-it didn’t feel like it was a mistake to me.  
:Betty is visibly taken aback by this comment, but quickly remembers to put her wall back up:  
   
Betty:  
Arch, come on. We’ve been through this before, remember? Nothings changed, except this time were standing on your front steps, not mine. You love Veronica. She loves you. This is how it was always meant to be.  
:They stand there, staring at each other, softly, Archie wants to argue, it’s on the tip of his tongue, but he knows better. Betty breaks first:  
   
Betty(smiling, tears in her eyes):  
So…go! What are you waiting for? Go, be happy! She’s inside expecting you. Ill see you later.  
:Betty turns, her smile fades, tears fall down her cheeks as she walks down the last steps to the sidewalk:  
Archie:  
Hey, Betty?  
Betty(quickly wiping away tears, still not facing him)  
Yea Arch?  
Archie:  
Did it really not mean anything to you?  
Betty (turns to him, voice breaking, smiles sadly):  
Of course it did.  
   
:Betty walks away, Archie watches her until she reaches her house, sighs, turns, looks up at his room where Veronica is waiting for him, and heads back inside:  
END OF SCENE


End file.
